Expect the Unexpected
by Spidersong13
Summary: Raivis's older brother is overprotective and still hires babysitters when he's away. Katariina goes to school with Raivis, but what happens when she has to babysit him? To complicate things further, does she like Raivis, or is he just imagining things? Latvia x fem!Estonia, slight LietPol, oneshot.


**A/N: I really like fem!Estonia and wanted to write something with her and Latvia. **

**-insert standard disclaimer here-**

"Raivis!" Toris calls. "The babysitter's here!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" I reply. I absolutely cannot believe this. Having to live with an overprotective brother and his...um...odd boyfriend is bad enough, but being fifteen and having to be babysat definitely takes the cake.

"Your name is Katariina, right?" Feliks asks. Surely he isn't talking to Katariina von Bock...right? He couldn't be talking to the girl I've liked for two years while he's holding Toris's hand and dressed in drag...right? Knowing my terrible luck, that's probably the case.

"Yes," a feminine voice answers as I walk into the foyer. Well, I have officially entered the most awkward night of my life, haven't I? On the bright side, Feliks isn't wearing a dress. Katariina smiles brightly when she sees me, and I can feel my heart speeding up and my face turning red. Toris hands her a check and hurries out the door, Feliks muttering a quick "goodbye" before following him.

"I have to do my homework..." I say, trying desperately not to stammer.

"That's okay," she replies brightly. "I have homework too." She sits down on the couch, pulling out a blue laptop, and I risk one more glance at her before going upstairs to my room.

I open my chemistry textbook, but I can't focus on homework at all. Instead, I think of Katariina, and how beautiful, sweet, intelligent...shut up, Raivis! You can't fantasize about someone when she's two years older than you, and in your house _this very minute!_ I walk to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face, desperately trying to dispel the thoughts of her-no, of us-that race through my mind.

"I should ask her out tonight..." I muse. Wait, what? My face grew even redder when I fully realized what I had said. Before I even realize what I'm doing, however, I begin to walk down the hall. I stop at the top of the stairs and pause. I can't do this! My heart pounds as I take a deep breath and walk toward the living room.

I stop again just out of sight of the living room. How should I enter? Should I act brave? Shy, maybe? How would I ask? I try to stop myself from shaking as I draw myself up to my full (but still short) height and enter the room. I make it about halfway to Katariina when I trip over a cord that definitely wasn't there before.

"What the-oh, Raivis," she put down her laptop and knelt next to me. "Sorry about the cord. Are you hurt?"

"N-no," I reply, the familiar feeling of embarrassment washing over me. She smiled and helped me up.

"Did you want something from me?" she asked. I was about to say "no", but then I noticed her laptop and an idea popped into my head.

"I just needed you to look up something for me," I say. "I can't pronounce it though."

"Chemistry is a bitch," she comments. "Which hydrocarbon or phospholipid is it this time?" She puts her computer back on her lap and looks up at me.

"I already told you, I can't pronouce it!"

"Can you write it?" she inquires. I take a pen and a small piece of paper and write "will you go out with me?" on it. Nervously, I hand the paper to her. I don't look at her, in case I start shaking again, but when I hear the sound of typing, I turn around.

"This doesn't sound like what I learned in chemistry," she remarked. "However, I think I know what you're referring to." She deletes my message from the search bar and starts typing again. My eyes grow wide as she types "of course I will."

"I've liked you for a while, Raivis," she murmurs shyly. I kiss her cheek, causing her to blush as well.

"Same here, Katariina," I say. I lean in closer, almost closing the space between our lips. I pull away when I hear the click of a lock.

"And that is how polysaccharides are formed," Katariina states as Toris and Feliks enter the house. She winks at me and holds back her laughter.

"Thanks for the help," I reply.

"I hope Raivis wasn't too much trouble," Toris interrupts.

"Of course not! He was a little angel!" she exclaims, winking at me.

"We were sort of worried about him having a female babysitter...did everything go smoothly?" I try not to look at the Estonian girl, in fear that I would start laughing. Instead, I focus on how Toris's shirt seems a little _too _unbuttoned...actually, I'm going to pretend I didn't notice that.

"Yes," she answered, packing up her computer and walking away. "Goodbye, Raivis!"

"Goodbye, Katariina!" I call back. I go back to my room and pick up my phone. "You would never believe what just happened, Peter!"


End file.
